lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
"On the Desert planet of Tatooine lived two happy young moisture farmers, who had absolutely no plans of leaving or getting involved in any kind of intergalactic shenanigans. "Unbeknownst to them the Galactic Empire had recently finished constructing its ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR." "Meanwhile, having learned the whereabouts of the Death Star's plans, the rebels send their best platypus agent to obtain them, in hopes of finding a weakness..." "And none of this is canon, so just relax." -The opening narration, provided by Jim Cummings. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away in summer, Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enshmirtz's "inator" and becomes an evil Sith. Gallery Allusions *'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope '- The episode takes place about the same time as the original 1977 movie. Background Information *This episode takes place around the same time as Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *''Phineas and Ferb'' is the sixth animated TV series to do a full-length Star Wars themed episode, following Tiny Toon Adventures, Pinky and the Brain, Codename: Kids Next Door, Robot Chicken (three times), and Family Guy ''(also three times). Production Information *It is scheduled to air in the summer of 2014 on Disney Channel and Disney XD. *This special was first teased by Dan Povenmire in an interview with TVGuide.com in promotion of "Mission Marvel". He said, "When I saw that news Disney purchasing Lucasfilm break, I drew a picture of Doofenshmirtz as Darth Vader and texted it to the head of Disney TV animation and wrote, 'I smell crossover!'"http://www.tvguide.com/News/Phineas-Ferb-Premiere-1067309.aspx *This episode was announced a few days before the Star Wars Takeover event began on Disney's online game, Club Penguin; oddly, Club Penguin also had Marvel-themed events in June 2012 and April 2013. *Press release from StarWars.comhttp://starwars.com/news/phineas-and-ferb-meets-star-wars-in-special-episode.html: ::The adventuring stars of Disney's hit animated series ''Phineas and Ferb are heading to a galaxy far, far away: A special Star Wars-themed episode of the musical-comedy series is currently in production, announced July 19, 2013 by show creators and executive producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh at Comic-Con International in San Diego. The one hour event episode will premiere next year on Disney Channel and Disney XD, placing the characters of Phineas and Ferb in the same space and time as the world of Star Wars. ::Povenmire said, "May The 'Ferb' Be With You and with all of us who for decades have dreamt of a chance to work with the great characters and stories of Star Wars." ::The episode's story begins a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away -- in summer. Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They love simply hanging out and creating new adventures under the twin suns, however, they find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. ::Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. ::Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enschmirtz's "inator" and becomes...an evil Sith. ::Stay tuned to StarWars.com for more on this Force-filled episode of Phineas and Ferb.http://starwars.com/news/phineas-and-ferb-meets-star-wars-in-special-episode.html External Links * *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on the Disney Wiki *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on Wookieepedia References Category:Star Wars Category:Parodies